Gaming systems are known comprising a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine with selected symbols are displayed in virtual reels on a video display.
“Sticky WILD” is a known feature where a WILD symbol, which can substitute for any symbol in determining a win, sticks in the visible reel position where it first appears for subsequent spins, until the feature ends. Another feature is also known to add another reel of WILD symbols at the end of each reel during a free game.
While such features provide users with enjoyment, there is a need for alternative gaming systems with different special features to add to player excitement.